The Chosen
Premise The Chosen was a three-issue comic book miniseries within the regular monthly ''Star Trek'' series, comprising of issues #78-80, released between December 1995 and February 1996. This story continues the storyline begun in issue #77 Deadlock, which serves as a prelude to this story. Unlike the majority of the Star Trek DC Comics range, this story was set during the 's original five-year mission between 2265 and 2270. Plot The Enterprise on a routine survey mission receives a distress call from a Klingon colony under attack. Kirk orders the Enterprise to travel to the colony to assist and investigate. Upon arriving the colony is found totally destroyed. Spock notes that the Weapon signatures are Federation. Kirk cannot believe the Federation would be responsible for such a massacre. Scotty meanwhile deals with an investigating Klingon ship commanded by Kang who blames Kirk and the Enterprise for the attack. Scotty manages to lose Kang in an asteroid field and return to the planet to pick up Kirk's landing party. The Enterprise returns to Starfleet territory where it receives orders to investigate an attack on a starbase close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Spock, McCoy and Scotty beam to the starbase to shut down the reactor from overloading. McCoy finds survivors, and has them beamed aboard. A Romulan bird of Prey comes into the area to assist, but Kirk has his misgivings. Meanwhile Starfleet sends Federation diplomat Julia Bertrand to assist Kirk. Kirk's investigation indicates that Romulan disruptors were used, therefore the Star Empire is responsible. Kirk however does not concur with this given that the Klingon colony was attacked with Federation weapons, even though Starfleet was not responsible. The Romulan Commander tells Kirks he has discovered a covert transmission on the Enterprise. Kirk, Spock and McCoy confront Bertrand who is responsible. She tells the officers that her people sees the major powers of the Galaxy as evil, and to destroy them they planned to start a war between all three of them. Kirk has Bertrand arrested, and sets a course for Romulan space where he believes the next attack will occur. Kirk and the Romulans are then confronted by Kang who still wants vengeance on Kirk for destroying the colony. The Romulan convinces him otherwise. All three ships form a partnership and disable the alien ship before it attacks. Kirk has a conference with the other commanders who believe that justice will only be served by the alien ships destruction. When the Romulan commander asks if Bertrand is to be executed, Kirk reply is that she is to be tried in a Federation court. Kirk reluctantly allows the Romulans and Klingons to destroy the alien ship. Disgusted, Kirk has the Enterprise return to Federation territory. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Kevin J. Ryan * Artists: ** Pencils: Rachel Ketchum (#78, #80), Steve Erwin (#79) ** Inker: Mark Heike (#78), Terry Pallot (#79), Pablo Marcos (#80) ** Letter: Phil Felix * Editor: Margaret Clark Issues * #77: Deadlock (Prelude) * #78: Part 1 - "The Hunted" * #79: Part 2 - "Blood Enemies" * #80: Part 3 - "Collision Course!" Chosen, The